


下午再打骑阶饼干

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arjuna(Fate)/Karna(Fate) - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: *正统标题是Casablanca，为了保持不会起名的标准。*云随太太点的魅魔迦，但是完全被我写歪了成这样了∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿*不甜也不好吃，有很多不符合实际的东西，全是我瞎掰的不要认真，一切设定只为自圆其说。





	下午再打骑阶饼干

迄今为止，阿周那还是第一次看到那么倒霉的非人类。

那个出场方式惊为天人的魅魔直接从天而降，破坏了教堂天花板的同时还把地面砸出一个坑。而那对明晃晃的彰显着【我不是人类】的翅膀也顺便把装着圣水的瓶子全部打翻，以一种匪夷所思的方式解决掉了正要朝他扑过来的吸血鬼。

阿周那的大脑还没来得及反应发生了什么，但他没有放下手里的枪，而是继续朝着吸血鬼——现在应该是非人类的位置扣下了扳机。

银弹擦过魅魔的侧脸划出一道血痕。阿周那有自信不打偏任何一枪，只是在眼前的非人类叫出“阿周那”的那一瞬间他还是露出了惊讶的表情，把枪口往外偏移了几寸。

“你知道我是谁....？不对，你不认识我。你不应该认识我。”

阿周那的思绪有些混乱，他并不疑惑眼前的非人类为何会认识他，而是理所应当的认为眼前的魅魔就应该知道他的名字。但是记忆又明确的告诉自己从未见过这个魅魔，不仅没有见过，这个世界中除了吸血鬼和人类以外确实存在别的非人类，但是非限制级的故事中不可能会有【魅魔】存在。

“你是阿周那，无论外表如何改变...你都是阿周那。”

丝毫不在意自己造成的麻烦，从地上爬起来的魅魔随意拍了一下身上不存在的灰尘，没有收回去的翅膀干脆的阻挡了阿周那的视线。

“我知道你是阿周那，但是我并不认识你。”

这个回答比他的出场方式还匪夷所思，但阿周那却奇迹般地理解了他的意思。阿周那在不久前刚刚得知自己不过是在完成谁早已写好的故事，他是这份剧本中的一员，而这样的【故事】多到数不清的地步，只要【创造者】继续在创造，那么同的世界会只多不少。

“如果你能换个登场方式就不用挨那一枪了，迦尔纳。”

阿周那同样也不认识这个迦尔纳，但是在看到他的那一瞬间心底就浮现出了对方的名字，阿周那无法理解这是什么原理，但他并没有觉得不愉快。

“是吗，感谢提醒。我原本打算从正门进来，但是这个世界不认同我这样的生物，所以无法飞行。”

迦尔纳诚恳的向阿周那道谢，然后继续开口道：

“如果可以的话”

“‘请和我签订契约’，你要签订什么不平等契约？每一个来到这里的非人类和吸血鬼都问过我同样的问题，如果你也有这个打算的话...就随便你。”

阿周那愣怔了一下，他本来应该说出口的是：［送你去见上帝］，但这句话在迦尔纳身上并不适用，他不属于这里，阿周那自然也不用重复那一句台词。

“你会生气的。”

魅魔没有表现出任何多余的表情，既不表示喜悦也不表示厌恶，只是单纯的陈述了一个根本不相关的事实。

“.....你这句话是在挑战我的忍耐度。”

神职人员差点儿举起才放下没多久的枪，要不是银弹对魅魔没有半点作用的话他真的想朝这个非人类头上来一枪。

“那只会提升你的怒气值进而影响你的判断，我没有挑战你的忍耐度。”

迦尔纳没有任何恶意，但阿周那额头上逐渐显现的青筋让他知道现在最好不要再说任何多余的话。

“是的，感激不尽。我确实需要和谁签订契约，然后”

意料之中的要求，阿周那没有什么意外的表情，只是点了点头表示同意。

“除了把那些吸血鬼送回墓地以外我没有什么愿望要实现。”

迦尔纳朝阿周那伸出手，虽然不知道这个魅魔想干什么，但阿周那下意识保持住了表面礼仪，也伸手过去礼节性的握了一下。

“我知道。”

魅魔身后的尾巴晃动了一下，倒三角形的尾巴尖暂时夺走了阿周那的注意力。

“和我签订契约，然后你就能帮我实现一个愿望。”

“我已经说了——等等，为什么是我实现你的愿望？？”

等听懂迦尔纳在说什么以后已经来不及了，手上的契约之印提醒着他契约已经完成。这倒是阿周那意料之外的事，他甚至有一瞬间觉得迦尔纳是在开什么恶劣的玩笑，但阿周那知道迦尔纳没有说谎，他莫名的从心底对这个认识一小时不到的非人类抱有超乎想象的信任。

“你截断了我的话，所以我一开始就告诉过你，你会生气的。”

“这是［设定］。”

迦尔纳在阿周那即将爆发前再补充了一句。阿周那没再说话，他看着手上的印记陷入了沉默。阿周那的怒气奇迹般地消失了，这些不合理的、超乎常理之外的、甚至是不可理喻的设定正是迦尔纳会出现在这里的理由。

他和阿周那一样，是被遗弃的部分。

阿周那的故事在中途截断，创造者并没有完成这个故事，而是在途中就放弃了，没有续写下去。迦尔纳则一开始就被打上了废弃设定的标签，他没有自己的故事，在被创造者彻底遗忘前他都会这么存在下去。

“魅魔签订契约不是用契约之吻吗？”

阿周那问出了刚刚一直想问的问题，他本来都做好了心理准备，结果契约以他完全没想到的方式完成了。

“只要皮肤接触就能进行契约，那边的柱子上贴着一张禁止亵渎神职人员的告示....我认为握手不至于激怒你。”

迦尔纳看着阿周那比原本要黑几分的脸色迟疑了一下是否要把话说完，但信息提供不对等只能引发更大的不满，何况他也不会对阿周那说谎。

当然，在他说完以后那张告示就完成使命寿终正寝了。

事情并不像他们想象中那样，不如说正是因为阿周那所在的世界即将被遗忘，在渐渐失去了创作者的约束力的同时迦尔纳才能出现在这里。

迦尔纳本身并不属于这个世界，除了刚开始误打误撞消灭掉的那只吸血鬼以外他触碰不到阿周那以外的任何事物，故事的推进没有因为额外因素的干扰而发生变化。

原本袭击阿周那的那只吸血鬼因为迦尔纳意外的到来而被消灭了，但阿周那持枪的那只手却并没有因此幸免于难。他的手腕上仍旧出现了吸血鬼的牙印，虽然圣职者的身份让他避免了成为吸血鬼的血仆，但产生的排斥反应也严重的折磨着他的神经，他依旧和原本故事中描述的那样无法再度单手持枪。

当然更麻烦的事情还在后头，因为和［阿周那］的接触而被激活的纹路让魅魔也不好受，此时他们只能互相帮忙解决彼此的麻烦。

“会走火，拿稳。”

阿周那的枪被迦尔纳握在手中，因为阿周那只能用一只手的缘故迦尔纳只能自己掀起衣服下摆，然后把那小块布料叼在口中，以此避免去咬阿周那的肩膀。

昏暗的视野中阿周那往下的视线还能看到那截白色的腰，细长的黑色尾巴卷住了阿周那的手腕，示意他往下。迦尔纳跟着阿周那的提示摸到了枪膛，枪身上的纹路像是在燃烧一般有些滚烫，而在阿周那所能看到的地方那红色的魔纹也仿佛是燃烧着的火焰，隔着一层薄薄的布料贴着阿周那因为失温而没什么知觉的手背。

阿周那冰冷的嘴唇凑在魅魔耳朵尖端那小块软骨附近，细长的尖耳控制不住的抖动了一下。

“枪管，握好...”

迦尔纳拆卸枪膛的动作慢了一下，逐渐上升的温度让他像泡在温水里一样，意识一点点的被舒适的热度蚕食。从松开的牙关处泄露出的那几声微弱的呜咽声让枪管烫了几分，使用过没多久的枪口还在发热，魅魔并非因为寒冷，而是因为别的原因颤抖的手拿不稳那只没什么重量的手枪。

迦尔纳索性停顿了一下，喘了口气松开牙关，放过了被自己的尖牙蹂躏的衣服。他两只手的手心都是汗水，差一点儿就松手让手枪掉在地上，但阿周那也好不到哪里去，滚烫的热度在融化神职人员仅存的理智，他无暇思考在神像面前做这样的事情是否得体，从无法使用的那只手臂处传来的疼痛已经被与之完全相反的另一种感觉所掩盖，偶尔在试图动弹的时候那点点微弱的痛感反而更加刺激。迦尔纳用额头抵着阿周那的肩膀平复了一下颤抖的呼吸，然后用一个拥抱的姿势双手绕过阿周那的脖子，再重新握好那把手枪。

“就这样...对准，装进去。”

最后的几个音节阿周那几乎是咬着牙说出口的，精神上的愉悦麻痹了他的痛觉，汗水浸过侧脸的伤口，然后又被凑过来的魅魔细细的舔掉，不再渗出血的小伤口因为这样的舔舐带来了酥麻的错觉。

“....装好了....第一个...”

迦尔纳把整个重心都依靠在阿周那身上，专心拿稳才不至于让手枪落到地上，其余五发子弹还躺在他手心里，但在风浪中心的他不能很好的对准装填的位置，在手指拂过纹路时他还差点让已经装进去的子弹重新回到手里。

装到第二个的时候迦尔纳是真的握不住那把枪了，在尾巴尖端被握在手心搓揉的时候他差点跳起来，但腰被牢牢地箍紧，迦尔纳没有任何办法逃开。

“还有四个，继续。”

阿周那没再折腾他的耳朵，转而埋头在他脖颈处，把那片白皙的皮肤咬磨到发红。迦尔纳从未和别人有过什么更深层的接触，他是一个只拥有设定的【魅魔】，在遇到这个阿周那之前他根本无法想象那些写在设定的东西会变成现实，而他根本没有任何应对的准备。

大概是逐渐适应了这样的节奏，两个初学者一边摸索一边寻找合适的方式贴得更近。从物理上来说他们的距离是负数，迦尔纳在装填后续的子弹的时候也熟练了不少，他能在全身都开始颤抖的时候准确的把子弹装进去，不再完全依靠阿周那单手的力量而是用膝盖撑起打颤的腰去迎合。

在六发子弹都填装完以后燃烧理智的热度也冷却了。分不出是哪一个呼吸更加急促，他们眼中都是对方狼狈不堪的样子，在理智回归的同时互相凝视了一会儿，交换了一个心照不宣的亲吻。

这个吻来得太晚了，他们原本在签订那个“不平等契约”之前就能亲吻对方。

“永夜明天....就会结束。［天］的概念不明显，以我和吸血鬼之间的胜负作为分界点。那个时候你就抬头，从教堂最上方被打开的窗口往外看，正好能看到升起的太阳。”

“嗯。”

魅魔朝阿周那点了点头，现在他暂时没力气站起来，在魔纹的光芒黯淡下去的时候那无法控制的热度也慢慢退却，但他们依旧维持着拥抱在一起的姿势没有动弹。

在阿周那所能记得的剧情中教堂被攻陷的那一刻这个［故事］就结束了，在那之后的文字中没有他的参与，他不知道太阳能否再次升起，造物主遗弃了这个故事，在途中把一切戛然而止，阿周那的时间永远停滞在那一刻。

而至始至终都不存在于这个故事中的迦尔纳会重新变回那个只拥有设定的角色，他与阿周那的相遇无法被记录下来，这一个意外也不会存在于他的记忆里。

无论是迦尔纳的愿望还是阿周那的愿望，只要他们还在这个世界中，这两个愿望就不可能实现。能误打误撞进入到这个故事中，和这个世界的阿周那对话完全是微乎其微的奇迹。

教堂外传来了大群蝙蝠翅膀拍击的声音，这个世界即将到达结束的时候，迦尔纳会被这个世界剥离出去，他不会再记得这个被［创造者］遗忘、并中途停止的故事，而阿周那所存在的世界也会因为造物主的遗忘而被彻底抹消。

阿周那看向迦尔纳身后的窗户。时间已经到了，原本应该被黑色魔翼彻底挡住的地方完整的印在他眼中，阿周那能透过迦尔纳看到他身后的事物。逐渐回到正轨的故事让阿周那的视线开始模糊，他辨别不出迦尔纳和之前的模样有什么区别，但阿周那知道迦尔纳正在被［驱逐］出这个世界。

阿周那再过几分钟就会遗忘这个从天而降的外来者，而迦尔纳也会因为这个故事的抹消而不再记得这一切，他的记忆中不再有这个［阿周那］存在。

“运气好的话你还能见证到结束前那一刻...虽然我不对你的运气抱有什么期待。”

“［太阳再次升起］这是故事的最后一段文字。”

阿周那知道文字最后描述的部分，但那部分没有他的存在，他在最早的时候就意识到“太阳再次升起”这句话是谎言，他从未想过这个至今为止只拥有永夜的世界会有太阳再次升起的时候，直到迦尔纳的到来打破了这个局面。

敌对角色的消失只是一个浅显的愿望，阿周那遗憾的并不是这个故事戛然而止，而是不知道那之后迦尔纳能否看到永夜结束时再次升起的太阳，他希望这微小的奇迹能持续到迦尔纳实现愿望的那一刻。

迦尔纳在逐渐变得透明，但那双手依旧能触碰到他，就连掌心的温度也一如既往，不是一厢情愿的错觉也不是肢体反馈给大脑的假消息，迦尔纳没有回过头去看那扇窗户，而是捧住阿周那的脸再把额头贴了过去，认真的看着他的眼睛。

【“我看到了，你已经——实现了我的愿望。”】

阿周那没有回答迦尔纳，他被后背依靠着的石制神像硌得非常难受，阿周那从被麻痹的痛觉中逐渐找回一点身体控制权，费力的挪动了一下自己的位置，稍微错开两个人的距离。

他像是反复确认这微乎其微的奇迹一般把头靠在迦尔纳肩膀上，然后握紧了那把没有装填子弹的枪。

END

【“无论什么愿望，哪怕是你想做的事——［没有］不算回答。”】

【“如果‘永夜结束后的日出’符合你的要求，那我想和你一起看。”】

即使知道结局也想反抗一下，也因为迦尔纳而获得了反抗勇气，而不是消极的等待。

灵感源于ink！sans和相关二次动画创作，想的是：［创造者创造了那么多AU又忘记了他们］就类似这个阿周那所在的世界是一个被遗弃的AU创作，创作者没有完成而是中途放弃了，故事就在这里没有了后续，阿周那永远都不可能看到日出［因为那是不存在于故事中的真实］。

而迦尔纳则完全是独立于这个故事，他是一个只拥有［设定］而没有［故事］的存在。

两个人都被创作者所遗弃并逐渐遗忘。因为迦尔纳被剥离出这个故事，所以他所做的一切都会变成［没有发生］，故事的结局也没有发生任何变化。

因为他们是［迦尔纳］和［阿周那］所以能够互相触碰就是奇迹www总得来说是个途中想太多加了一堆东西而变成这样的故事，总之在我的世界里他们都会因为各种强行掰扯的理由在一起，并且变成那个［和阿周那相遇的迦尔纳］以及［和迦尔纳相遇的阿周那］。

虽然并不是糖但是也食用愉快★  
这个故事告诉我们挖了坑就要填


End file.
